Kingdom Hearts: Cobalt Perspective
Kingdom Hearts: Cobalt Perspective 'is a spin-off series of Kingdom Hearts that is set loosely in the canon, and has far more other franchises (rather than Disney, Non-Disney and Square Enix) featuring in it as Characters, worlds etc. Starrten Main Playable Characters *Cobalt *Sora *Riku *Kairi *Senoir Elder Aqua Aka Master Aqua *Roxas/Ventrus/Wariuos/Maqeriouxzuos Main Villains *Xenahnort Making Master *Maleficent (Main Ladder of Villains Vale) *Bowser (2nt Ladder of Villains Vale) *Pete (Servant of Maleficent & Bowser) *Bagle Boys & Mama Bagle (sidekicks Of Pete) *Wealses (2nt Sidekicks of Pete) *Ansem,Seeker of Darkness (Xenahnort maker master's Heartless counterpart) *Xemneas (Xenahnort maker master's Nobody Counterpart) *Young Xenahnort/xenahnort/Terra-nort/Master Xenahnort (Xenahnort makeing master's Soembody Counterparts) *Cherabog (3nd Ladder of Villains Vale) *Dr.Eggman Ivo Robotnick (4th Ladder of Villains Vale) Villains of The Villain Vale *Hades (Herclues) *Captain Hook (Peter Pan) Plot 'So it has been 50+ years since Sora and Co. quelled the heartless for good, succesfully wiping them out of this plane of existance, and the original warriors are now long forgotten legends and folklore. And the inhabitants of the worlds decided to bring all of the worlds together to make a planet where they lived in peaceful unity, going out and visiting other planets (other game worlds). People now think more scientifically, utilizing magic like Fire and Blizzard to a much larger scale, and there has been much prosperity. However, right on queue a group of dimensional shamblers called 'The Indoctrinated' come in and make life more difficult for the inhabitants of the planets.' You play as Cobalt, a robot who finds himself (or herself depending on which gender you picked) in some wreckage who soon finds an iconic and archaic weapon that binds itself to you, the Keyblade. Gameplay '''Kingdom Hearts: Cobalt Perspective '''plays much like any other Kingdom Hearts game, however, you will gradually be able to build yourself a dream team of all of you favourite characters from any game you can think of, making it possible for odd combinations Like Cobalt, 'Steve' (Minecraft), Adam Jensen (Deus Ex: Human Revolution) and 'Quote' (Cave Story) or with about 300+ other characters from other game franchises that are unlocked as you visit their planets/worlds. Magic/Skill system ''Magic works just like other Kingdom Hearts games, with recharging MP bars and upgraded magic replacing other magic (Like Fira replacing Fire), but there are new elements: Radiation (Which focuses on dealing crippling status effects and massive damage over time), Metal (which focuses on boosting weapons and defense) and more. Skills however go into two categories '''Passive- these abilities work in the background, like how they do in the normal Kingdom hearts games, Or Aggresive- where the abilities can be special attacks (Like Atom charge, which stacks 'Atom counters' when you don't attack for a while, so when you next land a successful hit, you discharge all of the counters to do 10 extra Rad. (Radiation) Damage times the counters stacked). Multiplayer Online or local multiplayer involves using two Cobalts (being discerned by colour palettes and gamer ID) for up to 4 players, where empty spaces will be filled up by a host's dream team member for every space not filled by a player, where it will play similarily to 358/2's multiplayer, however, the main story can be done from the start as multiplayer co-op, however, it will not allow new players to jump in part way through the story who weren't in the original party of users, AI allies can switch as normal. Single mission or Classic is a multiplayer mode that allows players to go through an act in any world all players have completed, anyone can join at any moment, or players may start parties of 2-8 for a more private game. New Magics and Elements As with an reinvented skill system, new magics have been added to the roster: 'Chemical:-' Chemical focuses on the manipulation of Acids and Alkalis to corrode away the opposition, can inflict Corrode (status), where the afflicted will suffer draining health and defense until cured, Acid Corrode can be cancelled out by Alkali Corrode, and vice versa. Chemical Is very effective against enemies with high Defense or are of an Autonomic Trait, but is cancelled out against itself. 'Kinetic:-' Kinetic focuses on the manipulation of physical force, and can be used to buff the speed or damage of you and your allies, or reduce the speed or damage of your enemies. Kinetic is very effective on smaller, nimble enemies but less effective on big or bulky enemies. '''Radiation:- '''Radiation focuses on the manipulation of lethal energy, and can Irradiate enemies, where enough radiation build-up will kill an enemy or seriously damage it, can lead to massive nuclear explosions that deal insane amounts of damage. Radiation is unaffected by base traits but is weakened by heavily armored opponents '''Autonomic:- '''Autonomic spells focus on the manipulation of all things Robotic, It is used by most Creator Class Allies and Enemies and is mainly used for building structures, hacking and Industry, It is weak to mainly electricity and chemicals. Weapons The weapon system has been greatly improved, there are at least 10 weapons for every character in the game (excluding Cobalt, as he/she gets all keyblades obtained by completing worlds) including warious Easter egg weapons. Additional Content DLC packs may be available, and will add additional planets and characters that you can add to your available allies, these are mainly pointless and have no effect on story. Worlds *Destiny Island *Discard Junkyard *Disney Kingdom *Tranverse Town *Radiant Garden *Clear Ocean *Drunked Bar (DLC World) *World Of Fire (Lost Saga) (DLC World) *Arid Borderlands (Borderlands) *New World (Pocahantas) *Phantomile (Kloana:Door to phantomile & Klonoa 2) *Unknown Type of World (WarFrame) *Water 7(One Piece) *Tokonosu City (Highschool of the Dead) *Floating Skies (Cave story) *Machiborium (Machinarium) *Hengshai (Deus Ex:Human Revolution) *Rapture (Bioshock 1 & 2) *Columbia (Bioshock Infinite) *Ultimate Disney Multiverse type of World (Disney Infintie) *Ant Bigest Kingdom (Bug's life) *Jump City (Teen Titans) *Downtown Main Street of pets (littlest pet shop (2012)) *Wooz-Bluiding (woozworld) *Bee Hive/New york-Los vegas type of city (Bee movie) *Biggest Biggest Island (The Adventures of Carlos Caterpiller) *Carl's House (up) **New York City **Jungly Falls Aka Praidse Falls **Big Plumb *Chima (the ledgen of chima) *Atlantica( The Little Mermaid) *Jungle Book(The Jungle Book) *Paradise Island(Lilo & Stitch) *Biniki bottom(Spongebob Sqaurepants) *Traffic jaming Town (Dan V.S.) *Wuzzleburg(Wow wow wubbzy & wibbzy's big movie) *Equestria(My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *O-Town(Rocko's Modern Life) *Cartoon Network Universe *PBS Kids Universe *Town for one Talking Doggie (PBS Kids' Martha speaks) *Pride Lands (Lion King) *Sherwood Froest/New England/Nottingham (Disney's Robin Hood) *Mouse London (Great Mouse Detective) *Cape Suzette (talespin) *Corana (Tangled) *Aragbah (Aladdin) *Petropolis (Tuff Puppy) *NearBurg (Catdog) *Noah's Ark (El Arca) *Jelliena(Tigerbreath13’s OC World) *Soul Society (Bleach) *Moon Kingdom (Sailor Moon) *Valley of Peace (Kung Fu Panda) *World of Pokemon (Pokemon) *Miracle City (El Tigre) *Digital World (Digimon) *Xiaolin Temple (Xiaolin Showdown) *Berk (How to train your dragon) *Far Far Away (Shrek) *Warner Bros. Studios (Warner Bros.) *Intermental World Of Days & Nights (Fantasia) *LB Mammoth Studios (Cats don’t dance) *Land of Dragons (Mulan) *Tokyo (Tokyo Jungle) *Mushroom Kingdom (Mario series) *Mobius (Sonic the Hedgehog) *H-B Kingdom *Retroville(Jimmy Neutron) *Dimmsdale(Fairlyodd Parents) *Amity Park(Danny Phantom) *Dragon Realms *Frozen Capital (Anastasia) *Camelot (Quest for camelot) *Half-shell city (TMNT) *Kohana (Naruto) *Feudal Lands (Inuyasha) *100-Acre Wood (Winnie the pooh) *El Dorado(Road to El dorado) *Raccoon City (resident Evil Series) *Louisianan Town Of Wishes (Disney The Princess & The Frog) *Chyaguhoga hts. (corey Mclean/Ohio) *Lexicon (WordGirl) *Evolvong Planet (SPORE) *Citadel (Mass Effect) *Planet Vegeta (Dragon Ball z) *La Cite Des Choltes (The HunkchBack Of Norta dome) *Magical Lake (The Swan Princess) *SpringField (Simpsons) *Paradiso di buontempone (Pinocchio) *Sleepy Hollow (The Adventure Of Ichabod & Mr.Toad) *ferngully (Ferngully The Last RainForest) *Hyrule (The Lendgen Of Zelda Series) *New Holland (FrankienWeenie) *High-Moon *United Asia Land (King & I) *Kuzcko-Yzma Empire (The Emperor's New Groove) *NeverLand (Peter Pan) *Penguin Rookie Oceans Aka IceLands (Pebble & The Penguin) *Acme falls(animaniacs) *Hogwarts(harry potter) *Thorn valley(the secert of nimh) *Port Royal(pirates of the carribean) *Island Paradise(madagascar) *Deep Jungle(tarzan) *Outside of the World(mouse and his child) *Jungle of Nool(horton hears a who) *Beast's Castle(beauty and the beast) *The Four Nations(Avatar: the last air bender) *Carfaces Casino(all dogs go to heaven) *Rocksville (GodRock! Bibletoons) *South Park (South Park April Fools DLC) *Quahog (Familiy Guy April Fools DLC) *Pond (Pound Puppy) *Texas & Southeasten American qabull (Cleveland Show) *Haunted Masion (House Of Dead) *World Of Cube (Q*Bert) *Highway Of Sweets (Sugar Rush HighWay) *Metal Earth (Hero's Duty) *Tower Of NiceLanders (Fix-It Flex Jr.) *Arcade Nexus (Wreck-It-Ralph) *The Grid V2 (Tron Series) *Porkbelly (jhonney Test) *Robot Castle (Mega-Man Series) *Tri-State Area (Disney's Phineas & Ferb) *Planet Zerb (Metroid Series) *Town of Bethlehem (At Jesus Side) *Ficitional Spain (Puss in Boots Version) *Wonderful Kingdom (Puss in boots Davydov Version) *Dreamland (Kirby Series) *Sky Castle (Kingdom Hearts:The Data Book) *Crystal Castle Village (Kingdom Hearts 3:Legacy of the keyblade) *F-Zero Grand Prize (F-Zero Series) *Olympus Cliosuem (Herclues) *Wild Africa (Wild Kratts) *Asian Africa (Kimba The White Lion) *Freddy's ElmStreet (Nightmare in ElmStreet) *Nightmare City (FrightNight) *Minecraftia **Overworld **Nether **Aether **The End (boss area) **Void (secret boss area: requires completion of peter pan's world) *Great Fortress (Team Fortress 1,2,3 & 4) *KND Station in Space (Kids Next Door) *Panda's side (Skunk Fu) *Christain Town (Davey & goliath) *Eagdleland (earthbound) *The Town Of Bregland (Race for your life,charlie brow & charlie brown christmas) *Naked animal island (Almost naked animals) *Norta Dome/Underworld of Hades'/No Frollo Club (The Frollo Show) *Shibia city (The World Ends With You) *Dark City (Death Notes) *Kingdom Hearts The Moon Boss Battle Aka V.S. Kingdom Hearts Aka Kingdom Hearts Aka The Heart Scared Moon Aka V.S. The Heart Scared Moon (The Scared Moon Boss Battle) *KeyBlade Graveyard (Kingdom Hearts Brith By Sleep) *Villain's Vale (Kingdom Hearts 1 & 2) *World That Never Was(Kingdom Hearts 2) *End Of The World (Kingdom Hearts 1) **World Terminus (Kingdom Hearts 1) *Xehanorting Factory *Broken Kingdom Hearts (Kingdom Hearts 3 Or old Keyblade Weilder or New Keyblade weilder vs Xehanort Making Master) *Dimension's End (Final Level) *Dive into Hearts (Secret boss world) *Pre-Illuminati Device (Very Easy to Hard Boss Fighting World,Defeat 1 Different Serect Boss to Unlock) *Illuminati Device (Extra Hard boss World, Defeat 15 different secret bosses to unlock & Completing Pre-Illuminati Device) *Master's Reside (Ultimate Boss world, requires Revolt mode and completing Illuminati Device) *Ultimate Master's Reside (Super Extra Extra Extra Extra Ultimate Boss World,requires Ultimate Revolt mode & Completing Master's Reside) *One Island *Xehanort Makeing Master's House *Xehanort Makeing Master's Spirit's Device & Reside (Xenahnort Makeing Master's Spirit Battle World,requires Extra Ultimate Revlot Mode & Completing Ultimate Master's Reside) Summons *Gazpacho,Pincho and Mochilo ( the fruittis ) *Rapunzel *CatBug (Bravest Warriors) *PuppyCat (Bee and PuppyCat) *Alex & Wario (Alex & Wario's Adventures) *Benny,Leo & Johnney (Benn,Leo & johnney's Adventures) *Princess Oriana (Felix the Cat Movie) *Marsupliami *Tiana *Blu and Jewel (Rio) *Wolf & Alex (Kingdom Hearts The data Book) *Adalene And Aden (Kingdom Hearts 3:Legacy of the keyblade) *Russell Ferguson the Hedgehog (My Littlest Pet Shop 2012-2013-present) *Miku (Vocaloid) *Chiko (GoGoRiki) *Banjo & Kazooie (Banjo-Kazooie) *The Thief (The Thief and The Cobbler) *Jerchio & maya (At Jesus Side) *Charlie and Lucky (all Dogs go to Heaven) *Humphrey and Kate *Mewtwo *Chicken Little *Zack Fair *Blue fairy (emperor of the night) *The Bunnykids *Kick Buttaski *Coop and Kat *Chanticleer *Shoutmon *Ballistamon *Dororomon *Cutemon *Beezelmon *Starmon *Mervamon *Sparrowmon *Greymon *Malibirdramon *Mordecai and Rigby *Pinky and The Brain *Melody *Crysta *Woody and Buzz *Scrat *Gumball and Darwin *Twang (Stitch! Anime) *Chowder *Finn and Jake *Lamu Invader *Lucy *Hello Kitty *Badtz Maru *Lola Caricola *Momo *Rosalina (Super Mario Bros. Galaxy) *Stitch (Lilo &Stitch) *Marahute (The Rescuers down under) *Kenki Omichi (New Animal Life) *Samsus (Metroid) *Toon Link and Zelda (Legend of Zelda wind waker) *Ellie The Bunny (davidcool1989) *Lady Lighting (Sammychan816) *Rayman (Rayman series) *Freddy P. Bear *Captain Mexico (Cartoon Network Mexico) *Sony-mae *Kim (Ojamajo13) *Gogo Dodo and Sphinxy (Tiny Toons) *Loonatics (The Loonatics) *Berenstain Bears (The Berenstain Bears) *Rocko (Pebble & The Penguin) *Bambie Version (Bambie) *Kirby (Kirby Series) *D347-TP (Deathtrap, Borderlands 2) Anti-Summons *Jake and Marahute (The Rescuers Down Under) *Goliath (Gargoyles) *Zack Fair (Kingdom Hearts:Birth By Sleep) *Pinocchio (Pinocchio and the Emperor of the Night) *The Good Fairy (Pinocchio and the Emperor of the Night) *Romeo and Juliet (Romeo and Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss) *Chicken Little *Stitch (Experiment 626) in alien form; Lilo & Stitch *Peria (At Jesus Side) *Aisling (The Secret of Kells) *Mewtwo (Pokemon) *Mickey (The Fantastia Version) *Chanticleer (Rock-A-Doodle) *The Queen (Bug's life) *Wonder Meow (Kingdom Hearts 3D Dream Drop Distance) *Jack Skellington (Nightmare Before Christmas) *Shadow The Hedgehog (Sonic The Hedgehog Series) *Shadow Heartless (Kingdom Hearts Series) *Buttons (My Little Pony) *DiZ (Kingdom Hearts II) *Astro Boy (Astro Boy) *Leroy (Leroy & Stitch) *Perry the Platypus (Disney Phnieas & Ferb) *Perry The Platypus (Bucht Hartman's Phineas & Ferb) *I.M. Meen (I.M.Meen) *Pinocchio (Disney's Pinocchio) *Blue Fairy (Disney's Pinocchio) *King Leondas (BedKnocks & BroomSticks) *Timon & Pummba (Lion King) *Martha,Heleen,TV,Alice,Truman & Skips (Martha Speaks) *Mr.Pumkin (The Dancing Pumkin) *Jack Frost (Rise Of The Garudins) *Krist Kringle (Santa Clause Is Coming to Town) *Tooth Fairy (American Dragon Jack Long) *Jack Long (American Dragon Jake Long) *Mark Jantzan, Vice Persident of BBH City Schools (Ohio) *Snow Mister (Year without an Santa Clause) *Heat Mister (Year without an Santa Clause) *Finn & Jake (Adventure Time) D-Links *Jack Frost (Rise Of The Garudins) *Lucario (Poke'mon) *MewTwo (Poke'mon) *Werck It Ralph (Fix It Felix Jr.) *Fix It Felix Jr. (Fix It Felix Jr.) *Stitch (Stitch) *Luigi (Super Mario Series) *Silver The Hedgehog (Sonic The Hedgehog Series) *Po (Kung Fu Panda) *Adalene & Aden (Kingdom Hearts 3:Legacy of the Keyblade) *Steve Aka Player (Minecraft) *AppleJack (My Little Pony:Friendship Is Magic) *Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Orange (Annyoing orange) *Glitch (Metal Arms: Glitch in the System) *Sherk (Shrek) *Oscar (Shark Tales) *Loius (Princess & The Frog) *I.M. Meen (I.M. Meen) *Blu (Rio) *Yoshi (Yoshi/Super Mario Series) *Jerchio,Maya,peria,megiuel, & ulyesse (At Jesus Side) *The Flash (DC) *The Hulk & The Thing (Marvel) *Penny Ling (Littlest pet shop (2012)) *Zoey Trent (Littlest pet shop (2012)) *Hopper (Bug Life) *Dusk Nobody (Kingdom Hearts II) *tomyucho (tomyucho) *Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong/Super mario Series) Enemies *Heartless *Hybrid Heartless *Nightverse *Unverse *Dream Eaters *Indoctrinated *Nobodies *Souless *Somebodies' Minions *Somebodies *Shadow Legion Soldiers (All tiers) *Ceatures *Myth Monsters *Norms *Normbots *Normbots 2.0 *Anti-Fairies *Anti-Ponies *Changllings *Goombas *Koopa Troopas *Wild Poke'Mon *Demens (Inuyasha) *Realistic Demens *Pac-Man Ghosts *Tikis (DKCR) *Knights of Farquad(First arc)/Rumplestiltskin(Second arc) (Shrek) *Xehanorts *GreyMann Bots (Team Fortress Second arc:Mann vs.ShadowMachine) Types of Xehanorts *Humanzorid *Symboled Humanzorid *Purblooded Humanzorid *Xehanort Bosses *Xehanort repilas Bosses Destiny Islands *Islander Xehanort *Darkside 2.0 *DarkSide *Darkside Xehanort Neverland *Flying Xehanort *Priate Xehanort *Ansem,The seeker of Darkness *Priate Ship Heartless *Crockdille of Dusk (Dusk Type of crockdille(Nobody)) *Sea Witch (Jack & The Neverland Priates) *Captain Hook's Priate Crew *Mr.Smee (Reformly) *Captain Hook (Normal Form) (same Boss movements in KH:BBS) *Captain Hook (Xenhanort Form) Arid Borderlands *BNK-3R *Control Core Angel *Handsome Jack *The Warrior *Terramorphous the Invincible (Super Boss) Petropolis *Veroius Snartrap (Season 1,eplisode 1) *Veroius Snartrap (E621)(See What Happen to Kitty Katswell in Eplisode 621 On T.u.f.f. Puppy ) *Chameleon(Season 1,eplisode 2) *Doom Big Rat on the job (Heartless) Sleepy Hollow *Brom Bones (Formly) *Skoopy Dancer of Alll Halloween (Nobody) *Fire Hurricane (Heartless) *The Headless Horseman Great Fortress *Super Sentry *Uber Army *Mecha Engie *Grey Mann Dreamland *Wispy Woods *Muscelaur Wladde Doo *Kracko *Meta-knight *Prince Fluff (Yarn version & Puffy ball Version) *Yin Yarn *Mologar *Dark Matter *Nightmare *Marx *Zero/Zero 2.o *King Dededesarus *Tiff *Bugzzy *Rocky *Bonkers *Galatic Knight *Kunckle Joe *Masked Dedede *King Deded Villain's Vale *Every Disney,Non-Disney & Sqaure Enix Villains *Weasles,Bagle Boy & Mother Bagle *Pete (Round 1)*Round 1,2 & 3 is music is "Rowdy Rumble"* *Bowser & Maleficent *Giga Bowser & Dragon Maleficent *Dry Bowser & Zombie Maleficent *Giga Dry Bowser & Zombie Dragon Maleficent *Pete (Round 2) *Pete (Round 3) *Pete (Round 4) *Pete (Final Round)*Round 4 & Final Round is music is now "The Encounter"* The World that Never was *Organisation XIII *Xion Beast Castle *Frote *Monsieur D'Arque *Gaston *Antione XehnaortDette (Male French hunting Xenhanort) Equestrila *Nightmare Moon *Glida *Great & Powerful Trixie Xenahnort *Daimond triana *Daimond Dogs (Nightmare Dream Eater) *Discord *Queen crystails *Iron Will *Adult Daimond Triana *Princess Daimond triana *Lighting Dust (Heartless) *Queen Daimond Triana *King Sombra Broken Kingdom Hearts *Xenahnort Making Master Xehanort Makeing Master's House *Mrs.Xenahnort making Master (Xenahnort Making master's Wife) *Drmoyus,The English Bulldog *Mraxnicos,The Saimese Cat *Hiswerfvcox,The East African Hedgehog *Xenahnort.Jr(Xenahnort Making Master's Half daughter half son) *Xenahnort making master's Heart Dimension's End *Xenahnort Making Master (Normal Form) *Xenahnort Making Master (Giga Form *Giga Means an Word for an dinosaur Called Giganotosaurus*) *Xenahnort Making Master (Interal-dimensional Demon Form) *Xenahnort Making Master (Dragon Form) *Xenahnort Making Master (God Form) Xehanort Makeing Master's Spirit's Device & Reside *Xenahnort Making Master's Spirit Boss' Theme Dreamland *Masked Dedede - (Majestic Beat-King Dedede (only On Play Speed on 2.0 on Window Media Player)) *King Dedede - (Majestic Beat-King Dedede) *Bugzzy - (Rowdy Rumble) *Bonkers - (Destiny's Froce) *Kunckle Joe - (Vin & Vlgor) *Tiff - (Shroughing Dark Cloud) *Meta-Kinght - (The Encounter) Cast *Sora: Miyu Irino,Young Adult Luke Manriquez or Haley Joel Osment Category:Games Category:Fangames Category:Articles in need of expansion Category:Realisitical Articles in need of expansion Category:Articles in need of expansion That is Realistic Category:Realstic Video Game Of Kingdom Hearts Series Category:Realistic Kingdom Hearts' Main Games in Kingdom Hearts Wiki Category:Mario-Kingdom Hearts Crossover Games Category:Stories Category:Square-Enix Companies' Realistic Video Games Category:Realistic Disney's Video Games Category:Realities and Universes Category:Realistic Non-Disney's Video games Category:Kingdom Hearts 2013-2099 Category:Suqare-Enix Jap.12/31/2013 Category:Square-Enix USA 10/12/2098 Category:Square Enix OH 1/1/2014 Category:Square Enix EUR 12/31/2099 Category:Amanda Young Category:Alpha131‏ Category:Steven-Kun Category:SilverCrono Category:EternalNothingnessXIII Category:Deadlyslashsword Category:KeybladeSpyMaster Category:ZACH Category:KeyofRemembrance Category:Baransu17 Category:Tigerbreath13 Category:Cameron33268110 Category:Kiarichan Category:Heroes1202